An on-demand service system can arrange for a service to be provided to a user by a service provider. In some examples, the user and the service provider can individually operate a computing device that communicates with the on-demand service system. For example, the user and the service provider each operates a designated application that communicates with the service system on the user's device or the service provider's device, respectively.